


Call me only when you're high

by yareyareshii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mikasa Ackerman, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Foreplay, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Switch Eren Yeager, Threesome, Voyeurism, bottom pieck finger, switch levi ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yareyareshii/pseuds/yareyareshii
Summary: Commitment is shit for college student y/n l/n. Specially when drugs and guns get involved with them.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zeke Yeager & Reader, farlan church & reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Call me only when you're high

**Author's Note:**

> the gangs are based on greek mythology so that explains the names. I'll put a summary on the ending note so you could somehow understand why a certain thing happened or from what gang a certain person is from etc..  
> OH and to the readers who read this first hand, i DeEpLy apologize. i thought i placed this on my drafts but turns out i published it.

“Y/n, the marijuana leaves that you ordered last week from aphrodite just came in earlier.” Armin came from the door with a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

I automatically raised my brow at the blonde who now had a mullet haircut and a bleeding wound on the side of his cheek. “And what happened?”

“Nothing. Everything went well according to hange and moblit.”

“Yeah okay, but what happened to _you_?” I stood up to touch the side of his bruised cheek, making him flinch immediately. “What was that flinch for?”

“Stop it. Sasha wanted to try a hack from tiktok but couldn’t do it with connie and I just happen to walk in.” he groaned loudly before clicking his tongue, “There was a reason that I’m growing my hair but sasha just had to be herself again today.”

“Then why didn’t you say no?”

“How can i? they were legit going to do it to pieck and we can’t just afford to lose a beauty like her.” Armin complained again, making me laugh, “I think Pieck would still look pretty even if she’s bald.”

“Yeah she would even if she’s going to fill her scalp with ink.”

“And still would look like a goddess. Couldn’t be me even in a million years.”

I looked at armin’s new hair style before pursing my lips and opening the right drawer of my desk to get the first aid kit that hange would always secretly put inside my office, and giving it to the despaired guy beside me. “I wouldn’t ask anymore about that scar but make christa or ymir help you with it.” I advised.

“I’ll do that if you allow me to take the rest of my night shift.”

“No. I have my own business to attend to.” I sighed while combing my hair using my fingers and gritting my teeth when it immediately got stuck because of a knot on my hair.

I wasn’t able to use conditioner today because I woke up ten minutes before my biology class so I literally had to rush first thing in the morning because my roommate, Mikasa, didn’t wake me up.

“I’m gonna attend the meeting.”

“Eh? are you sure about that? The union’s bond and relationship is hanging on a thread, and any moment now a gang war could break out.”

“That’s exactly the point. I have to strengthen the union’s relationship because shadis has an upcoming project for crius, and it’s something big as messing with the Cepheus.” I clicked my tongue before shaking my head and picking up the folder that the professor gave me earlier.

“So how are you gonna make ‘peace’ with them? Fuck them in a mcdonalds’ restroom or in the laboratory? Hmm that’s an interesting question actually wait let me think- Ow!” the blonde complained when I threw a plastic bottle on his face.

“As I was saying, I still have to do my thesis before I could go to the meeting.”

“No don’t do that now, do that after the meeting or you won’t even be able to ‘strengthen the union’s relationship’ because they’re all coming for each other’s throats right now.” Armin mocked.

“How would you know that?”

“I was able to snatch hyperion’s radio.” he smirked slyly before taking out a black Motorola RMU2040 from the pocket of his olive green cargo pants and quickly turning on the small stolen walkie talkie.

“This is exactly the reason why the union’s breaking off.” I began to lecture the blonde who suddenly put the radio’s volume to the maximum, my voice drowning because of how loud hyperion and themis’ debate about what to do with the fresh marijuana leaves.

“We could donate it instead-“

“What kind of bullshit is that hyperion?”

I scratched my head furiously before grabbing the walkie talkie from his hand and placing the white folder on my desk again. “Tell sasha and connie to guard the west gate. If I don’t see their asses there, I’m gonna shove that expensive porsche car that they bought using my entire bank account into their mouths and teach them what a real gag reflex is.”

“That’s actually scary, but okay I’ll tell them that so go on now and run for your life.” He called out while I was already dashing towards the door.

“Fuck you!”

“Okay!” I heard him laugh, making me grit my teeth in annoyance while running as fast as I could.

It was a good thing that the meeting was held on the thirteenth floor, so all I’d have to do is run towards the elevator, punch the code, and compose myself.

Although what armin said kind of scared me, the thrill of being in the middle of a brewing war was my own kind of ecstasy amidst all of this.

I entered the elevator and pressed the number between 11 and 12.

There was a beep that rang on my ears before the small toolbox on the bottom of all the buttons automatically opened as the elevator doors closed.

I insert my index finger inside the small toolbox. After a few seconds, another beep filled the elevator as the number 13 button lit up and the elevator started to go up slowly.

While the elevator was humming slightly, I took out the rolled weed, that I grabbed along the way, from the front pocket of my powder blue hoodie and fished out the lighter from the pocket of my shorts.

Immediately, I lifted my thumb slightly to roll the metal spark wheel down toward the red ignition button before my shortest finger glided down to the button underneath it.

I slightly bit the joint before putting the lighter slightly close to my face so it could light up the deadly stick in between of my lips.

I inhaled the smoke and quickly breathing it out, my eyelids falling quickly as I felt my eye sting because of the smoke.

After a few seconds, the elevator halted and the door opened slowly. It immediately revealed a black steel door that was guarded by Annie and reiner, at the end of the hallway.

Rubbing my eyes, i threw my hair back and finally walked outside of the elevator calmly while continuously inhaling and exhaling the smoke.

“Finally attending, I see.” Annie greeted with her usual smirking face as soon as I reached the white line that served as a barrier for unauthorized staffs.

Raising both of my arms, I nodded at reiner who was looking kindly at me before beginning to do his usual body search routine.

“I heard you got a new tongue piercing.” I broke the ice that was slowly forming because both of them were painfully silent.

“I did..” she replied bluntly while she gave me the report book to sign my name since reiner was finish with the body search.

I took the pen on the side and quickly signed my name and created a random signature since the log book isn’t really important as long as guards from both parties are present

“I took that vibrating tongue piercing so you might be interested.” The female blonde mumbled lowly while grabbing the notebook from my hand.

I grinned slightly, “I’ll take that offer but I have things to attend to first.”

“I’d like to join you girls, if you allow me to.” Reiner suddenly mentioned while also putting his face close to ours.

“Eww no.” annie scrunched her face while glaring at the taller blonde.

“Just let me join smh.”

“Did you seriously just said ‘smh’ in an irl conversation?”

“irl is worse than smh in an actual conversation, avril Lavigne with nicki minaj’s ass.”

“Shut it the rock with brad pitt’s nose hair.”

“Why you-“

“As much as I would like to hear more of your roast battle, I still have a relationship to fix inside.” I stopped reiner whose face was turning red already because of how mad he’s starting to be at annie, who looked unbothered as usual.

“Good luck being inside, y/n. when sasha served tea to Iapetus, the moment she stepped inside, a shoe was sent flying to her face.” The blonde male stated before putting his finger on the scanner.

“Sasha was here?” I furrowed my brows while putting out my joint and stepping on it.

“Yeah, rhea called her in.” Annie replied while helping reiner push open the heavy metal doors.

The yelling stopped immediately when both blondes successfully opened the door before phoebe asked “Is there anything you need, annie?”

“Mnemosyn is here.”

“Eh? Where?” hange’s loud voice boomed.

“Shut up nerd.”

“Being a nerd and smart is completely different, underground boy.” Hange mocked Iapetus before a loud clink was heard that made everyone quiet again.

“Where is she then?”

Annie looked at me with her eyes quickly before pointing out my direction, “Over there.”

“Pull her out, reiner.”

I shot reiner a pleading look to somehow make him help me, but the dumbass just shrugged and began to grab my arm and dragging me inside the meeting room without breaking a sweat.

“Dude no stop this! I-i would allow you to join me and annie- Hey!” I started to dragged my shoes on the ground when the blonde had successfully dragged me inside.

“You could do it sister, don’t give into the temptation.” I heard Yelena cheer reiner from the side while we were literally playing a tug of war game. 

“Reiner I swear-“

“Why did you even come here if you’re going to play another one of your childish games?”

“idc. Reiner please drag me out of this meeting room I’m backing out.” I groaned when Iapetus opened his annoying mouth.

“Did you just say idc in a real life convo?” Eren placed a hand inches away from his mouth while speaking, making him look like he’s gossiping with zeke, who was frowning lightly.

“Did you just breath and now it’s everyone’s problem to go down and save you every single time you get kidnapped?” I copied the brunette’s gesture.

“lol.” I heard reiner mumble before going out of the room.

“the fuck’s wrong with you. why are you looking at reiner like he said something unacceptable.” Iapetus opened his mouth once again.

“Dude literally said ‘lol’ and walked out.” I grimaced while rubbing my eyes continuously. “Yeah okay anyways guys hi.” I began greeting the people who were sitting around the rectangular table.

Some greeted me back, while some did not and stayed snobby. And by some, I meant Iapetus the immature man-child. Literally.

I walked towards the vacant seat. It was the seat that would allow you to see everything and everyone. The seat where you aren’t beside anyone. A seat where everyone could hear and see you. The most important seat of them all.

“Theia, can you grab a yellow folder on my office?” I asked Mikasa a favor, in which she quickly nodded to and immediately did.

“Cronus, report the current situation of project evryno.” i looked at the blonde who didn’t have his harry potter looking round glasses anymore. “Nice eyes by the way.”

“Evryno was partially halted last june-“

“Why even say partial if it was stopped since june? it’s already september. I need results, cronus. not just the usual ‘partially halted last june.” i frowned before grabbing the notebook and pen that Mikasa left earlier and writing the report.

“Who and why was the project stopped?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

i gave him a side eye before frowning even harder. “excuse me?”

“Why are you asking me that question when you, yourself is the one who gave orders to stop the project because the funding was too high.”

“What do you mean me? i’ve been funding that project all by myself since the beginning that’s why i was always adamant in asking it’s condition.” i tried my best not to scream.

I placed the project evryno in zeke’s hands because i knew that he could turn my misunderstanding into a reality. Even though shadis and the higher-ups rejected it, i still pushed through it because i believed that it would come true.

“Pardon me, but i believe that fritz was the one who funded the project.” Zeke pushed through his false information.

“What was fritz’s reason for stopping the project?” pieck decided to butt in.

“He said that their gang was short on money so he collected all the money that was given to us for the project-“

“Bullshit!” i slammed my fist into the table forcefully, yelena’s glass cup rolling and falling into the floor with a loud clank.

“Are you that stupid cronus?! Why would you think a guy like fritz- Fritz, the leader of zeus, would fund a project as big as that when he doesn’t have a connection with crius except for your stupidly loyal ass?!” i raised my voice again.

this stupid motherfucker. I can’t believe that i even had the guts to trust a guy this dumb. zeus was an underground gang that would run along the sideways and they were the type to be arrested by the police easily, so why and what does a top notched gang such as uranus and gaia would have to do with rats like them? it was all a dead end.

I guess I’m back to eating cup noodles for dinner.

“Fritz is from cassiopeia-“

“Cassiopeia kicked him out 4 months ago because he stole all the party drugs that was supposed to be delivered to gang aphrodite, and is now hunting him down.” i stated tiredly while putting my palm on my forehead.

i was still feeling a bit lightheaded because of the joint that i smoked before coming in here. I honestly did that because i knew that i wouldn’t be able to take situations like this seriously and laugh it all up even if a news like this would hit me.

it was like i was actually high when i’m not, and i’m not high when i’m actually high. Even i couldn’t understand myself well, but i have learned how to deal with it through the years.

“Themis, have you examined the marijuana leaves before going here?” i asked hange who’s eyes were shining because of excitement.

“Of course!” she nodded aggressively.

“And?”

“I think i would be able to create a new drug that has the same effect of a person being high the same amount when they take a joint or marijuana drugs without the side effects like the reddening of eyes or even the detection of drug tests!” the starry eyed female beamed while explaining.

i breathed in before closing my eyes and opening them to smile widely at hange, “That’s great, i’ll be looking forward to that.”

“coeus how’s your ‘detention center’ doing?”

“Oh that. I currently have fritz and his gang so just feel free to come by if you ever want to collect back your money.”

“eh?” i immediately raised both of my brows at the brunette who was smiling smugly at his older brother.

“I’m not stupid and i saw them carrying a suspiciously big bag so i grabbed reiner and bertolt, and then boom! gang zeus cease to exist. Almost. Fritz is still alive, plus the money’s stored safely on my dorm so hey, ain’t everyone happy now?” he laughed creepily while throwing his back.

“Didn’t I do good job, boss?”

I looked at eren with awe before smiling internally again. I guess everything isn’t as bad as it seems to be.

“Yes, coeus. You did well.” I boosted the man bun who was laughing again while pointing his fingers at zeke hysterically.

“stop it, dumbass.”

“Wow. So I’m the dumbass? What a clown.” Eren scoffed loudly at his pride wounded brother. “Oh wait, you’re not just the clown. You’re the whole goddamn circus!”

“And that’s oh so original-”

“Not as original as your stupidity.” eren cut off his brother who was now calming himself down because of how much anger he’s feeling for his younger brother.

Everyone was quiet again, so I took it as a go signal and continue. “Rhea, how was the transportation of metamphetamine to styx?”

“The procedure ran smoothly thanks to Iapetus…” she stopped before looking unsurely to the guy in front of her who looked like he was having his own personal moon day.

I hummed lightly to signal pieck to continue with her report, in which she didn’t take well because of how intense her stare on levi.

This awkwardly continued for a few seconds before I decided to clear my throat for the ebony haired female to hear and take completely.

“Rhea.” I called out irritatedly when she didn’t respond, still.

“I- no, it’s nothing.” She suddenly stuttered, making my mood change once again because of how irritatingly sweet her voice sounded when she finally spoke up.

I clicked my tongue loudly while crossing my arms, “What is it?”

“I swear it’s nothing concerning.” She quickly denied, all the more making me suspicious.

Hmm another case, same bitch.

I’m now starting to regret why I am even here. I could’ve just continue doing my assignments and pretend to continue being a good college student, and not run and waste my energy by just being here. I don’t even feel like I’m a college student just by being in this very building. Everyday stressed me out, but being here right now, in this very moment, is in another shit world of being just stressed.

Why could I solve all this when I, myself could just dissolve instead?

“Just spill it out,” I sighed.

“I have a suspicion that styx is either teaming up with Cepheus or they’re held up by Cassiopeia right now.”

“And you weren’t going to say that a few moments ago.” I laughed loudly, finally loosing It.

It was funny how the pretty gals that looks like the one you guarantee of being able to do something no one is capable much of doing, is a bigger coward than everyone.

“Coward.”

Everyone is a coward just by breathing. It was just up to you on how to hide your cowardness and replace it with bravery.

“Stop calling her that when you’re more of a coward yourself. Not showing up in a meeting for a year and suddenly entering from the door by reiner dragging you? Aren’t you at least embarrassed? And now you have the guts to scream at almost everyone here in this meeting room without even knowing how much it took for all of us to solve small matters like this.” Levi defended pieck who was awkwardly looking down on her shoes.

“Oh iapetus, another dumb bitch breathing.”

“What the fuck-“

“Do you seriously think that I wouldn’t attend a meeting that could possibly bring my members harm?”

The metal door suddenly opened, revealing Mikasa and the yellow folder that I asked her to get on my office.

She walked calmly towards my direction and placed the folder on the table before taking her seat. I thanked her quietly and started to browse inside the folder, looking for a specific neon sticky note.

“You guys might not know it, but I am always present every time the union has a meeting. How you may ask? I’d rather not tell.” I stated blankly while still looking for the small piece of paper.

After a few moments, I finally found the neon green sticky note and placed it on top of the table before pressing the brown button under the table.

The door opened and annie entered the meeting room with a salute. “You called?”

“Call in ymir and tell her to go with gang nike to check up on styx as soon as possible.” I ordered the blonde, who nodded quickly before dashing away from the office.

As soon as the door closed, I hit the table once again with my fingers to get everyone’s attention. “Shadis is staying at the north, eurybia to be specific.” I started while drumming my fingers on my left thigh. “Hyperion, how’s hydra doing nowadays?”

“According to lobov, they were attacked by heleus last week but they are able to drive them out. However, I believe that a gang as minor and as small as hydra is not capable of doing a thing against a gang like heleus so after this meeting, I will be sending jean and chimera to the north-east.” The superior of Uranus thoroughly explained, satisfying me completely.

“You won’t be needing jean and chimera anymore because I was informed by shadis that he has spotted and confirmed that mina and tomas from andromeda was residing there along with a new member of Cepheus, that I would be taking care of.”

I looked at the wall clock on the other side of the room and smiled slightly when I saw that it was already quarter to three in the morning.

“the plan and discussion of this operation will be continued tomorrow. be here at 1pm sharp, We’ll attack on the dawn of Sunday, so be sure to rest up later. All of us won’t be getting that until we finish the operation.” I informed the group who all nodded in unison.

I stood up from my chair before also nodding back to everyone and walked to the door after grabbing the yellow folder, pieck, hange, and Yelena behind me.

“Mnemosym, are you not going to hear iapetus’ report about the current situation of both our gangs?”

I stopped walking and snickered silently as endless thoughts of the mentioned code name ran through my mind relentlessly. I turned to the ravenette who was glaring intensely at me as of the moment. “He could always call me and I’d answer right away.” I winked before effortlessly pushing open the metal doors with the rest of my gang members.

“Hyperion was such a softie, I want to crush him with my foot and collect all the money from his pocket.” Hange began complaining once we have entered the elevator.

Yelena scoffed at four eyes while pushing the number 7 button of the elevator. “You say shit as if you could easily do that.”

“Oh hush Yelena, dear. Just because you could do that to Erwin, that tall motherfucker, means you could just brag about it randomly.” Hange sang while dancing around, the elevator moving disturbingly.

“Stop moving around.” Pieck told the brown haired female off.

The elevator beeped after a few seconds, the door opening before the four of us quietly excited.

“Hey yelena, would you mind answering my thesis for a bit?” I called out to the smart blonde who was about to enter her office. “I’m not answering that shit again.” She quickly rejected.

“Yelenaa!”

“girl, just do it or you’d have to guard the north gate for a month again.” Hange laughed before disappearing into her own office.

The blonde clicked her tongue loudly before sighing while entering my office half-heartedly. I smiled in victory and was about to enter my office as well, when pieck suddenly grabbed my wrist before closing the opened door that Yelena left.

I raised my right brow at the ravenette who was scratching her head sheepishly while her hands was still on my wrist.

“I just want to say sorry for being a coward earlier.” She apologized after letting go of my wrist.

I looked at her unsurely, “stop apologizing as if you aren’t older than me.” I awkwardly stopped her and shook both my hands in front of her. “No. it was still wrong of me to do that.”

“Pieck, it’s okay. You don’t have to feel sorry for your actions anymore since I didn’t really take it as ‘something wrong.’” I assured her before patting her shoulders slowly and smiled softly.

She smiled back and I waved at her while going inside my office where an annoyed Yelena was already starting to answer my thesis about a case that happened recently and is causing an uproar to the public because of how shady the situation was.

It was about a flight attendant who went to a party with her guy friends on a hotel and she suddenly died.

Although nothing is confirmed yet because the police is waiting for the autopsy, many were assuming that she was raped by her guy friends.

But here’s the catch, all her guy friends were gay and is in a relationship with the other guys in the party.

All that is released to the public is a CCTV footage of the flight attendant being rushed outside of the hotel room because she was found by her friends, passed out on a bath tub.

“What the fuck?” Yelena mumbled under her breath.

“Hmm?”

She looked at me with panicking eyes while closing the folder, “she’s my cousin’s cousin and she just ordered 70 grams of kit kat and molly a day before she went to the party.”

“what? That much?”

The blonde then began banging her head on my desk, the wooden table creating loud sounds because of how hard her head is. “She must’ve died because she took all those in a day.” She concluded.

“Are you being serious right now?” I frustratedly asked while watching her write her answers on the paper after she was done pointlessly harming herself.

“Yes. And because you are familiar with these kinds of situations, you could easily defend your thesis without even breaking a sweat.” She stated while finishing proving her point about the case.

“So what did you put in there?”

“That you think that there may be a possibility that the victim might’ve died due to overdose of illegal drugs.”

After a few moments of filling out the long bond paper, she placed it back inside the folder and stood up from the chair.

“Thanks Yelena-“

“Aren’t you going to give me something in return?” she placed both of her hands on her hips while looking down on me.

“Yeah sure, you’re allowed to have that new drug I’ve been working on last year. Just tell hange I allowed you.” I smiled slightly before beginning to write some notes about Yelena being allowed to have the drugs first hand to moblit, hange’s assistant and the head guard of the laboratory.

I stopped writing when Yelena threw her shoe on my pen, the pen immediately flying away while the shoe landed on top of the clean white folder sitting on my desk peacefully. 

“I never said I wanted to have those drugs.”

I clicked my tongue in annoyance before throwing her shoe back and dusting off the dirty white folder. “What else do you want?”

The blonde suddenly walked towards my direction with a blank face and dropped on her knees when she was at a dangerously close distance.

Placing both of her hand on my thighs, I sucked in a breath when she spread both of my legs before putting her face in between them.

“You’re the drug I need.” She purred as she started licking my inner thigh and gradually sucking on them, leaving a trail of hickeys.

“just so you know, I don’t beg.” I laughed.

“And that’s why I’m always here to prove you wrong.”

I bit my lip when she slipped her hands inside my hoodie and pushed my bra aside to play with my nipples slowly while she was slowly working her way up to my sensitive parts.

Yelena suddenly bit the metal zipper of my shorts, zipping it down before putting her hands away from my nipples to unbutton my bottom swiftly.

In a blink, my panties were already on the floor and yelena’s long fingers quickly began to part my legs and shoved her tongue, sending me to cloud 9.

I groaned and threw my head back in pleasure. I’ve experienced better, but of course, that was an obvious fact right from the start, that I never and don’t plan to tell her.

Closing my eyes to get a better feel of the situation, I slipped my hands on her hair and pulled it harshly, thinking of a certain someone.

Yelena didn’t lack in anything, but it’s not like she was the best in what she was doing.

I wasn’t on the mood to do anything, so I let her do whatever she wants without saying anything except the occasional groans I let out whenever her tongue hits my clit.

My dark vision was now replaced with him. Everything around me stayed the same however, Yelena wasn’t where she is but he was.

His dangerous steel colored eyes staring down to mine while greedily gliding his tongue on my now soaking wet folds.

I sucked my tongue, wanting to up the pace but couldn’t do anything because of the fear of him leaving me hanging, again.

“You must be growing impatient by now, hm?” he asked before teasingly shoving his tongue inside me, making me moan loudly because of the sensation but whimper silently when he took out his tongue.

“Such a lewd expression.” He grunted in disgust before taking out his fully erect member and grabbing my hands, he wrapped them on his shaft. “Show me what those hands could do.”

I was about to do what he wants, when my phone rang loudly. I opened my eyes and began fumbling around to search for the annoying device that woke me up from my thoughts.

“Answer it.” Yelena instructed after pulling away from me and standing up.

I nodded quickly before grabbing my phone and grabbing my clothes that were on the floor on one go and answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“I’m high.”

I blinked before looking at the screen of my phone, that revealed just the name of the person I’ve been fantasizing with earlier.

The sound of the door being closed by Yelena who quietly exited the door made me blink again in disbelief.

“Which floor are you in?”

“At my office.” I breathed out, my heartbeat increasing as my chest began to rapidly rise and fall repeatedly.

“Be at the meeting room where we recently held the meeting. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” He stated before dropping the call.

I exhaled deeply after putting down my phone. My heart was beating too fast and I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead.

What was this feeling and when was the last time that I have felt like this? It had been over a year since he came over, and I knew that he had a lot of tricks up on his sleeves.

I held on to the desk for support. My legs were shaking with anticipation and I could feel the beating of my heart on my pussy.

My head was already filled with unholy thoughts of him. His eyes, his jaw, his arms, his thighs, everything that I found mesmerizing from the day we met.

I shakily began to walk out of my office. I wanted to run and be fucked silly, but how? My legs were feeling like jelly and it felt like they were going to give up on me any time soon.

I pressed the buttons to the elevator and did what should be done as quickly as I can.

I cursed when I felt butterflies on my stomach. I looked around before putting my fingers inside of myself, quickly. The heat in between my legs growing hotter by the minute as the elevator lifted itself slowly.

“Ahhh.” I moaned out while swirling my fingers, my legs finally giving out and I was already sprawled on the floor, a moaning mess and legs wide open.

My breath hitched when the elevator stopped and the door opened, revealing a pair of familiar orbs that were going dark by the moment.

I quickly took my hand away from my core and tugged my hoodie up before hiding away my hand that was covered pre-cum, and stood up, but failed and now I was on the floor again, struggling to get up.

The male in front of me clicked his tongue loudly before entering the elevator and picking me up effortlessly from the ground slowly. “I said inside the meeting room not in the elevator.”

My eyes widened when he suddenly pulled down my bottom wear in a quick flick of his wrist. “But if you insist, then your wish is my command.”

“Haa-nghh!” I let out a surprised groan when he slid himself inside of me without hesitation and pushed my body on the elevator wall while his left hand quickly pressed the ‘hold’ button on the elevator.

He began his thrusting in an ungodly pace, his heavy groans filling the elevator room as it began shaking slightly. I rest my head on his chest, my insides squelching as I feel my high coming near.

“I’m close.” I mumbled under my breath. His chest vibrated as he laughed at what I said, “I’m not.” He sadistically whispered on my ears before thrusting his shaft inside me deeper, reaching my g-spot as my nails dug unto his arms deeper, a wave of a new found pleasure hitting me.

“I’m gonna cum now.”

“Who said I would allow you?”

I smirked, my thoughts finally snapping. I brought my face to his neck began running my tongue along it, the saltiness of his skin making me crave more. “I wasn’t asking for your permission.”

I released my high, his pace slowing down as I felt him releasing inside me, the same time. Heavy groans filled the small space as I was biting his shoulder blades softly, careful to not hurt him.

He placed his head on my shoulder while he was still inside me. I felt full, and the fact that he could make me cum without the need to thrust in and out his member, was enough to keep both of us down.

“I missed you, y/n.”

“If you truly did, then you should’ve been high ages ago.” I scoffed and tried my best not to blow my cover.

“I couldn’t, I had a lot on my shoulders. I’m sorry.” He apologized lowly before putting his head up and slowly meeting my face. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips touch mine lightly, my whole system calming down at the butterflies that were on my stomach.

I pulled away, a string of saliva connecting us, still. “I missed you too, levi.”

Both of us were quiet staring in each other’s eyes for a minute. A comfortable silence enveloping the both of us.

I was about to get down from him when he grabbed both of my wrists and swiftly secured both of them using a metal handcuffs.

“Do you seriously think I’m already done with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> SLIGHT EXPLANATION:  
> Since uranus is gaia's spouse in the greek myth, the earlier members of both gangs formed a joint gang called 'the union'. 'the union' always consists of 4-5 members from each gang and each person is in charge of something based on their code names. Those code names are specifically chosen by the original creator of 'the union' because mnemosyne, iapetus, theia, rhea, iapetus, cronus, coeus, hyperion, phoebe, and themis are gaia and uranus' offsprings so if you love greek myth like i do, then i won't need to explain further.
> 
> and just like any other gangs, there are gangs that are under gaia's control but not uranus', and vice versa, and there are also gangs that are under both of their control. Y/n belongs to gaia while erwin and the others are from uranus. 
> 
> i've mentioned about a certain group called zeus, aphrodite, andromeda, cassiopeia, and crius. i would explain crius first since the other groups are kinda connected to each other.
> 
> so crius is an operations group that is all mixed with gaia and uranus' members that would always fight on the front lines whenever an enemy gang would mess with any of gaia and uranus' business. There are also 2 more groups that helps crius in operations like this, but i would write about that in the next chapter.
> 
> and of course, any normal gang have rivals, and that is where cassiopeia and andromeda comes in. Just like gaia and uranus, cassiopeia and cepheus also have it's own merging, and a controlled gang. that controlled gang is andromeda. They too, are a big gang just like gaia and uranus, and that's exactly the reason why they are rivals.
> 
> so next up, zeus and aphrodite
> 
> so in the greek mythlogy, the 12 olympians are the ones that are currently reigning after defeating the titans (their parents). But in this setting and time, the gangs with the 12 olympians' names, are the lower part of the gangs, and gods and goddesses like eros or psyche, are the lowest of the low. 
> 
> these gangs are either causing trouble to the big 4 gangs or they are the ones that are basically just chill with everyone and gives them stocks just like gang aphrodite.
> 
> so i hope you understood and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
